1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prosthetic brassiere.
2. Background of the Invention
Women who suffer surgical loss of breast tissue for treatment of cancer, because of injury or other conditions have a variety of permanent or temporary clothing options to restore their appearance and to match the appearance of the non-affected side. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,274 describes a prosthesis which is surgically implanted and filled with fluid or liquid and U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,643 describes a valve which may be used to either fill or withdraw fluids or gels from a surgically-implanted prosthesis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,078 describes a brassiere having a liquid reservoir chamber and U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,296 discloses a strapless fluid-filled breast enhancement system to be worn by adhesive attachment to the wearer's skin. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,302,760; 6,461,221; and 6,811,463 all describe brassieres with air inflatable chambers. The '760 patent discloses a brassiere with which air bladder can be symmetrically filled or depleted of air and requiring the use of a blast air pump. The '221 patent directs the airflow to only the lower portion of the bra, whereas the '463 patent describes a brassiere comprising non-fillable air bladder pads throughout the brassiere material. There exists a need to have such clothing available that is both easy to use and easily adjustable by the wearer.